mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
CherryVale Mall
CherryVale Mall (originally The Mall at CherryVale) is a shopping mall in Rockford, Illinois, located at it's border with Cherry Valley. The two-story mall is the largest shopping mall in northern Illinois outside of the Chicago area. Although not being the first mall in the region with an enclosed portion (Enclosed shopping malls North Towne and Colonial Village were constructed in 1956 and 1962, respectively), CherryVale was the first to be designed as a fully-enclosed mall. CherryVale is also known for the opening of the first Marshall Field's department store outside the Chicago area (with the store opening October 1976). Originally developed by the Richard E. Jacobs Group, the mall is currently owned CBL & Associates Properties, since it's acquisition in 2001. Anchor stores include Macy's, JCPenney and Choice Furniture. History The Mall at CherryVale opened on September 26, 1973, with a two-story Sears. A few days after it's opening, a 3-story Marshall Field's opened on October 1. Alongside anchor stores Sears and Marshall Field's, the mall opened with 23 additional stores, including Kroch & Brentano's Booksellers, Chess King and Disc Records, Casual Corner, and Lane Bryant. A year after the mall opened, it was expanded, adding many more stores to the mall. Prange's opened as it's third anchor store on the west side of the mall as well, with a Prange Way discount store on the lower level. In 1975, the mall opened the first of two movie theater complexes, with a free-standing 3-screen complex northeast of the mall (next to the Sears parking lot). In 1983, a four-screen theater opened in the lower floor between Prange's and Prange Way. By the beginning of the 1980s, the mall officially took on the shorter name "CherryVale Mall." Following the growth and popularity of the mall, several businesses had begun to use the outlots in the area surrounding the mall, including an automobile dealership, gas station, bank, jewelry shop, toy store, and a bowling alley named "The Cherry Bowl", named after Cherry Valley. A waterpark was also made east of the mall named "Magic Waters.", near Interstate 90. In 1989, following the closure of the Prange Way sub-anchor store, the entire mall underwent its first major renovation. The Prange Way space on the lower floor was converted into a food court. From 1992 to 1996, the mall would change one of its anchors, twice. In 1992, HC Prange was acquired by Iowa-based Younkers, remaining a department store; at the end of 1996, following its acquisition, Younkers closed its Cherryvale store (replaced by a Bergner's, eventually closing both its other Rockford locations) After years of struggling against much larger multiplexes in the region, the mall would close both of its movie theaters, with the freestanding movie theater closed in 1999; the lower-level movie theater was closed in 2000. The lower-level movie theater was remodeled into retail space shortly after its closure, although the freestanding movie theater would remain vacant for nearly 15 years, before becoming remodeled. In 2001, the mall was acquired by its current owners, CBL & Associates Properties. Shortly after the acquisition of the mall, Rockford and Cherry Valley underwent a street expansion project around the mall, connecting two major streets together. Shortly after, additional commercial development began, including a grocery store, several restaurants, and convenience store. As the new owners, during 2004, CBL gave Cherryvale Mall its second major renovation, including the most extensive changes to its exterior since 1973. To increase space in the center court of the mall, the two inclined moving walkways were removed in favor of a glass elevator. At the expense of removing the main entrance, CBL added JCPenney as a fourth anchor store on the top floor, expanding retail space to 806,900 square feet. The food court was also renovated, with the chairs and tables being replaced with new one, new lighting, and new floor tiles. New pillars were also added. Unlike the previous pillars, these were square and made out of bricks. In September 2006, the Marshall Field's location at the mall was rebranded as a Macy's (as part of the former company's acquisition by the latter). In 2007, CBL began expansion of a "lifestyle" component, intended to attract middle to upper-class shoppers. Featuring a Barnes & Noble as an anchor (replacing the long-defunct Kroch's and Brentano's as the largest bookstore in the mall), the 75,000 square foot addition was built in the parking lot sandwiched between Bergner's and Macy's. In 2015, the mall became part of the Tesla Supercharger network, adding 6 Superchargers to a lower-level parking lot. On April 18, 2018, as part of the liquidation of its parent company, The Bon-Ton Stores, it was announced that anchor store Bergner's would close on August 29, 2018. The lower level of the anchor has been replaced by a Choice Furniture location, while the upper level still sits vacant. On December 28, 2018, it was announced that Sears would be closing as part of a plan to close 80 stores nationwide. The store closed in March 2019. Stores As of January 2018, Cherryvale Mall has 140 stores on 850,253 square feet. Anchor stores (current) * JCPenney (2004-present) * Macy's (2006-present) * Choice Furniture (2018-present) Anchor stores (former) * H.C. Prange (1974-1992; acquired by Younkers) * Prange Way (1974-1989; chain closed, location replaced by mall food court) * Younkers (1992-1996; replaced by Bergner's) * Bergner's (1997-2018; lower level replaced by Choice Furniture) * Marshall Field's (1973-2006; rebranded as Macy's) * Sears (1973-2019) See also * Rockford Crossing * Machesney Park Mall Gallery Videos File:MALL VIDEO Cherryvale Mall. Cherry Valley, IL|Mall Tour File:Macy's Cherryvale Mall. Cherry Valley IL|Macy's Tour File:STORE TOUR Sears, CherryVale Mall, Cherry Valley, IL (STORE CLOSING)|Sears Closing Tour File:STORE TOUR Bergner's, CherryVale Mall, Cherry Valley, IL|Bergner's Closing Tour Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in the United States Category:Malls Category:Malls in Illinois Category:Malls that opened in 1973 Category:Indoor Malls Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:CBL Malls Category:Malls with Shopping Center Sections Category:Former Younkers-anchored Malls Category:Former Bergner's-anchored Malls Category:Former Marshall Field's-anchored Malls Category:Former Sears-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:JCPenney-anchored Malls